New titleHe made me gay
by Jinxed4life
Summary: First chapter/new title/This isnt yournormal tododeku fandic,oh no no no,this is different!Shoto Toderoki WAS Straight,until he met Izuku Midoriya,now he doesnt know what he is,All he knows is that he needs Midoriya in his life
1. Chapter 1/Nice to meet you

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP The alarm clock had been going off for about five minutesIzuku slowly opened his eyes

Izuku:Mhm,W-what time is it...?He looked over at the alarm clock

Izuku:Seven thirty...

There was a moment of silence and then his eyes got huge

Izuku:SEVEN THIRTY!? I'M GONNA BE LATE!!

He jumped out of bed and ran straight to his closet

Izuku:Where is it,where is it!?

Izuku:Got it!

He immediately started to get dressed,He then ran to the bathroom and brushed his teeth as fast as he could

Izuku:I need to hurry I can't be late on my first day!!

He grabbed his bag and ran down the stairs,he was just about to dart out the door,And then his mom walked out

Mamma Midoriya:Izuku...

Izuku:What mom?!

Mama Midoriya:Your shoes...?

He looked down at his feet and realized he was about to go to school in his All Might slippers

Izuku:O-oh heh

He looked down at the ground and blushed a little

Izuku:Th-thanks mom

Mama Midoriya:No problem honey,I just didn't think you'd want to go to U.A looking like that!

His mom handed him his shoes,He started to lace them as fast as he could

Mamma Midoriya:Now lets do something with that hair!

Izuku:Mom no! I'm gonna be late!

Mamma Midoriya:Just get over here...

He walked over and his mom sat him down

She started to brush his messy green hair

Izuku:Ow!

Mama Midoriya:Sorry izuku but you really need to take better care of your hair

She continued to brush

Mamma Midoriya:There all done!I

zuku looked in a hand mirror,his hair was no longer messy, she had made it flat as a pancake!

Izuku in mind: My hair! She made it look like a green pancake! T-T

Izuku: Th-thanks mom...

Mamma Midoriya:Your welcome honey! Have a great first day

He got up,hugged his mom and walked to the door and before he left he looked back at her

Izuku:one more hug?

Mamma Midoriya:one more hug!

He gave his mom a good hug and told her it would be ok,he opened the door and walked out

Izuku:Man,how long is my hair gonna look like this?!

Literally after five minutes of walking,his hair exploded,it had gone back to looking as if a tornado had run through it

Izuku:There we go! Good as new

While he was walking he started thinking,about school,one for all,but most importantly,Kacchan

Izuku:Ma-Maybe we won't have the same class! Ye-yeah it'll be ok!

Izuku held his head up and gave a huge smile!

Izuku:HA HA HA

Finally He made it to the gates of U.A

Izuku in mind:Ok,I've been waiting for this my whole life! I can do this,besides I don't care if Kacchan is mad! I have a quirk now!

He only got a couple feet onto the grounds before he heard this

Kacchan:DEKU YOU DAMN NERD!

He Stopped the minute he heard those words,a chill ran up his spine

Izuku:K-K-Kacchan!

When he finally turned around Kacchan was standing five feet from him,he had thrown his stuff down,Izuku knew that meant Kacchan was getting ready to fight

Izuku in mind:What do I do?! I can't use my quirk yet,I can't control it...like All might said "Right now you can either give 100% or none" But if I give it 100%,it could kill him...

Kacchan:DEKU YOU B*!

Izuku:K-Kacchan what did I do?!

Kacchan:DEKU HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN,YOU CHEATED DIDN'T YOU?!

Izuku:K-Kacchan No! I swear I didn't!

Kacchan:I DON'T BELIEVE YOU NERD!

A sly grin formed on Kacchan's face,

Kacchan:But hey,we go way back,so I'll give you a five second head start!

Izuku:H-HUH!?

Kacchan:Five

Izuku:Kacchan no!

Kacchan:Four...Izuku:

Kacchan!

Kacchan:THREE!

Izuku:AUGH!

Kacchan:TWO,ONE!YOU BETTER RUN YOU DAMN NERD

And that's what he did,He didn't think Kacchan would actually beat him up at a school like U.A but he was so wrongIzuku ran past students and teachers of course apologizing every time he bumped into one of them,but every time he looked back,All he could see were a pair of eyes,Red terrifying rage filled eyes

Izuku in mind:What am i gonna do! I feels like I've been running for miles

Izuku stopped running,what happened then wasn't goodIzuku in mind:N-NO Dead end! I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die!

Kacchan:OH DEKU!

Izuku turned around but he wasn't afraid,no that fear turned into a much worse feeling,Sadness,Anger,And hatred

Kacchan:Aww, What's wrong DEKU?! WANT YOUR MOMMY

Kacchan took one more step and then Izuku looked him straight in the eyes,his eyes were filled with rage,sadness,hatred,And fear

Izuku:JUST DO IT!

Kacchan:The hell?

Izuku:I'M SO TIRED OF RUNNING AND HIDING!,SO JUST DO IT!KNOCK THE CRAP OUT OF ME! JUST...Just get it over with...

Izuku started to cry,he was ashamed that he had let Kacchan torment him all those years...And even with a quirk he still couldn't do one thing about it

Kacchan:Ha!OK NERD WHATEVER YOU SAY!

Kacchan raised his hand up,as it started to ignite he walked closer to Izuku

Izuku in mind:P-please someone Help me!

Just as Kacchan was about to blow Izuku's face off,A stranger grabbed him by the shoulder

???: Excuse me...?

Izuku opened his eyes,he looked up and saw Kacchan of course...but when he looked at Kacchan's shoulder,it had ice forming on it, he decided not to look anymore,he didn't know if this guy was like Kacchan,or worse

Kacchan:What the HELL are you doing to my shoulder?!

???:Not important,now what is going on here?Kacchan:NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS

???:ok then I'll ask you friend...

???:Excuse me,would you mind telling me what's going on?

Izuku was about to speak but Kacchan interrupted him

Kacchan:DEKU YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT OR SO HELP ME!

Izuku let out a faint whimper

Izuku:Mhm!

???:Oh I see,it's one of those situations...

The ice on Kacchan's shoulder had started to spread even more

Kacchan:HEY STOP THAT!

???:Sure,but only if you walk away...

Kacchan:HELL NO!

???:Fine,you'll end up leaving anyway

The ice had now spread to Most of Kacchan's chest and arm

Kacchan:OK! JUST GET THE HELL OFF ME! ???:Good choice!

The ice then started to thawIzuku has gotten as far as he could,he sat against the wall and stuck his head in his knees not knowing what to expect Kacchan pushed the strangers hand off and started to walk away

Kacchan:Tch damn nerd,I'll get him next time

???:SighThe stranger walked over to Izuku,who was now cornered like a wild animal

The stranger crouched down

Izuku didn't stick his head up,but he opened one eye,All he saw was red and white hair

???:hey,are you ok?

Izuku:Y-your not gonna beat me up a-are you!

The stranger laughed

???:look if I wanted to beat you up,Do you really think I'd be asking you if you were ok?

Izuku blushed a little,mostly out of embarrassment

The stranger stood up

???:here

He had put his hand out

Izuku didn't know if he should trust him,but he had gotten Kacchan to stop,so he couldn't be that bad

Izuku took his hand

When he finally opened his eyes he saw not really a man,but another student,he had red and white hair that was split down the middle,a very serious but gentle face,two different color eyes,one a serious but soft gray,and the other a piercing ice blue,And then there was a huge scar nearly covering the whole right side of his face

Izuku:T-Thank you...

???:There's no need to thank me,nobody deserves to be treated like that...

When he said that Izuku noticed that he had changed,he seemed sad,and a little worried

Izuku:I'm Izuku,Izuku Midoriya,nice to meet you!

The stranger looked back at him,but this time he didn't seem as sad, Izuku couldn't tell but he thought he saw him smile

???:Shoto,Shoto Todoroki,Nice to meet you too Midoriya


	2. Chapter 2/Flustered

Izuku:How did you know I was here?

Todoroki:Well,while you were running,you bumped into me.I wasn't paying attention at first,but then I saw that guy running after you.And he seemed pretty hellbent on catching you,so I decided to see what was happening.

Izuku:Oh!Well I'm sorry!

Todoroki paused and looked at him as if he was crazy.

Todoroki:Sorry?For what?

Izuku gave him the exact same look.

Izuku:For bumping into you of course!

Todoroki paused again,and then he started to laugh.

Todoroki:Ha! You think you need to apologize?

I should be apologizing to you!

Izuku:For what?

Todoroki gave him a sort of grimince,as if he had just done the absolute worst thing in the world.

Todoroki:Well,I know you didn't see me,but I got here before you were about to get murdered by that guy.I didn't help until the very last second...

Izuku looked at him oddly,as if he didn't understand

Izuku:Oh...Well that's ok!

Todoroki:Huh?

Izuku:You were only assessing the situation.You didn't know who was the bad guy yet,it's not your fault.I mean if you had immediately reacted,you could've gotten hurt!

When Izuku said that,Todoroki gave him a look of absolute disbelief.

Todoroki:Why do you care if I get hurt?

Izuku looked at him

Izuku:What do you mean "Why do I care if you get hurt"?You saved my butt!Plus,you're my friend now,right?And friends care about friends,right?

Todoroki's eyes lit up like stars ,even though he tried to hide it.Izuku thought he was gonna cry,but he didn't.He smiled at Izuku.

Todoroki:Y-Yeah!,Friends!

Just as they finished talking the bell rang.

Izuku:NO!I'm late!

Todoroki:Oh,so am I...

Izuku:Great,my first day and I'm already late.

Todoroki:Sorry...

Izuku:...

Izuku:It's okay!Not like it's your fault or anything!

Todoroki:O-oh.

They started to walk to class,talking along the way.

Izuku bumped into a wall.

Izuku:Ouuuuuch

Todoroki:Are you ok,Midoriya?

Izuku:Ye-Yeah,just a little dizzy...

They kept walking,but Todoroki walked behind him,in case he passed out.

Finally,they made it to class.They opened the door and saw Kacchan,his feet on a desk,and another boy who was arguing with him.When they walked in,everyone stared.

From the doorway,a voice came.

Aizawa:Get out of the doorway.

Izuku:AGH!

Izuku jumped back.

Aizawa:Kid,if you get scared that easily,get out while you can.

Izuku:S-sorry sir

Izuku walked over to his desk.Of course,he had to be seated behind Kacchan,but at least Todoroki was sitting next to him.

The man from the hallway was now in the front of the room.He looked tired,with long black hair and bloodshot eyes.He was also wearing a cocoon-like sleeping bag.

Aizawa :Hello class,I will be your teacher for this year.My name is Mr.Aizawa.

Izuku(in mind):I've seen him before,but where?

Aizawa:We're only doing introductions today,because I'm to tired to do anything else.

Aizawa:Bakugo,you go first.

Kacchan went to the front of the room.

Kacchan:I'm Katsuki Bakugou,and I want you know I'm better than all of you.

Kacchan sat back down.

The boy next to him smacked the back of Kacchan's head.

Kacchan:THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!

Kiri:Sorry Bakugou,but that wasn't very manly.

Kacchan got up.

Kacchan:WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ANYWAYS?!

The boy got up,walked to the front of the room and smiled.

Kiri:Hi,I'm Eijirou Kirishima!Nice to meet you all!

The boy walked back and sat down.

Kiri:Now you know who I am!

Kirishima had red hair that was spiked up,a small scar on his eye,and very sharp teeth,but he seemed really nice

Next,a girl with short,brown hair and pink cheeks got up.

Izuku (in mind):I remember her!She's the girl from the exam!

She smiled.

Uraraka:Hi!I'm Ochako Uraraka,and I hope we can be good friends!

She sat back down.

Izuku was up next,He was a little nervous as he walked up,and tried to smile.

Izuku:H-Hi!I-I-I'm...

He was really nervous,but then he heard Todoroki whispering his name.

Todoroki,whispering:Midoriya,Midoriya!

Izuku looked at him.Todoroki smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

Izuku smiled back.

He held his head up,took a deep breath in,and started again.

Izuku:Hi!,I'm Izuku Midoriya!I want you to all know,I'm lucky to be here,and I'm glad to have all of you as my classmates!

Everyone smiled.The room seemed a little lighter after that,except for Bakugou looking like he was just slapped in the face.

Next up was a boy who didn't look all human.He had the head of a bird,but a human body.He walked up and spoke to the class.

Tokoyami:Hello,my name is Fumikage Tokoyami.

He sat back down.The boy was quiet and a little scary,but he seemed like a nice person.

Next was what seemed a floating girl's uniform with gloves.

Hagakure:Hi!,I'm Toru Hagakure!My quirk is invisibility,so you can't see what I look like.Nice to meet you all!

She sat back down,smiling...probably.

After her,a short boy with purple balls for hair got up.

Mineta:Hi ladies,I'm Minoru Mineta.I'm single and ready to mingle~

All the girls gave him a look of disgust.When he walked back and sat down,a boy who had yellow hair with a black streak in it zapped him.

The boy got up and went to the front, speaking energetically.

Kaminari:Hi!!I'm Denki Kaminari! I'm absolutely ecSTATIC to be here!

The class laughed;it was a bad joke,but it was still pretty funny.

In the next row,Todoroki was next.He stood up and started walking over,but then Izuku stopped him for a second.

Izuku:Todoroki,you're gonna do great.

Todoroki smiled

He walked up to the front.

Todoroki:Hello,I'm Shoto Todoroki.It's good to be here.

He walked back to his desk and sat down.

Izuku smiled.

After Todoroki,a girl with long,dark green hair,tied in a bow at the end,walked up.She had large eyes and a frog-like mouth.

Tsuyu:Hello.My name's Asui Tsuyu,but you can call me Tsu.

The girl sat back down.

The rest of the class introduced themselves and then Aizawa allowed them free time.

Todoroki sat at his desk and looked over at Izuku,who was talking to Kamanari and Kirishima.

Todoroki started to blush.

Todoroki (in mind):Why can't I get him out of my head?

Todoroki layed his head down and sighed

Todoroki (in mind):I've never felt this way before...why does he have to be so god damn cute!?

Todoroki buried his head deeper into his arms.He couldn't help loving everything about Midoriya.He loved the way his hair was perfectly messy,almost as if he had it styled that way.He loved how,when he smiled,everything seemed to fade away,and he

felt as if they were they only people alive.He loved his perfect eyes,with their vibrant color and dark hue.He loved how he trusted everyone,never questioning,never judging,only supporting.And he loved Midoriya in general,the way he got embarrassed and how he was so kind and sympathetic.It was like he was made for Todoroki,as if he was the bright light to his never ending darkness...

Todoroki blushed even harder

Todoroki (in mind):He's too perfect...

He started to get nervous;What if he didn't swing that way,or maybe he did but he only wanted to be friends?Todoroki couldn't bare the thought of being rejected by this perfect boy.He had never felt this way before,and he had no idea how Midoriya made him feel this way in the first place...

Izuku looked over his shoulder and noticed that Todoroki was looking quite red.He decided to walk over.

Izuku:Hey Todoroki!

Todoroki immediately looked over and saw him coming.He tried to calm down,but his heart was still beating unnaturally fast by the time Midoriya was at his desk.

He lifted his head up.

Todoroki:O-oh,hello Midoriya.

Izuku:Hey,are you feeling all right?You look a little red.

Todoroki:O-oh I'm fine,really

Izuku came really close and put his hand on Todoroki's head.As he felt around his forehead,Todoroki couldn't stop himself from looking to his side.All of that training had payed off.His shirt had started to come up,revealing his perfectly sculpted stomach.Izuku hadn't noticed,but his abs had slightly rubbed against Todoroki's face.

Todoroki (in mind): **O H M Y G O D**

Todoroki:U-U-um Mi-Midoriya...

Izuku looked down and saw what he was doing.He stumbled back a bit and almost hit his head on a desk when Todoroki caught him.

Izuku looked up.He realized that this boy had saved him for the second time today.

Todoroki blushed a little.His face was so close to Midoriya's,he could feel him breathing.

He helped him up

Todoroki:Um,a-are you ok Midoriya?

Izuku:O-oh um yeah I'm ok,thanks Todoroki

Todoroki:Yeah,no problem.What are friends for?

Friends,that's all they were...

For now


	3. Chapter 3,I’m StraightRight?

After Izuku left Todoroki's desk and started talking to Kirishima and Kamanari again,Todoroki put his head back in his arms.

Todoroki (in mind):_Why _does he make me feel this way?Why does this kind,handsome,perfect boy-

He realized what he was thinking and shook his head.

Todoroki (in mind):NO.I'm STRAIGHT.I know I am..._right?_

Todoroki decided to leave the classroom.He asked Mr.Aizawa if he could go blow off some steam.Being too sleep-deprived to care,Aizawa told him where the nearest training room was.

As he walked to the door,Todoroki looked back at Izuku.He sighed and left the room.

Looking at the time,Izuku turned to ask Todoroki about their next class,but he wasn't there.

Izuku:Todoroki?

Izuku asked the other students if they had seen Todoroki.No one knew where he was,so he asked Mr.Aizawa.

Aizawa:You're looking for Shoto,right?

Izuku:Yes sir.Do you have any idea where he is?

Aizawa:He asked me where he could train,so I told him where he could go.

Izuku (in mind):Why would he leave?

Izuku:Ok,so where is he?

Aizawa:One of the smaller training rooms,down the hall,take a right,enter the doors closest to you.

Izuku:Thank you,Mr.Aizawa!

Izuku rushed out the door.

Aizawa started to chuckle.

Aizawa (in mind):They're so gay.

While Izuku was running down the hall,he noticed that there were scorch marks on the floor.

Izuku:Scorch marks?

He looked closer at the marks.Izuku realized they were in the shape of footprints

Izuku:Footprints?

He got back up and started walking down the hall.When he got to the door,the scorch marks were gone,but the door handle was cold as ice.

Izuku (in mind):So cold!

He looked through the window.Everywhere he looked,ice covered the ground.Todoroki was in the middle of it.

Izuku (in mind):Whoa

He opened the door.The minute he walked in,he started shivering.

Izuku:W-W-Why is it s-so c-c-co-cold?

He kept walking.Ice spikes were on the walls,the ground,even the ceiling!

Izuku:Amazing!

Right after he said that,Izuku heard an explosion.

Izuku(in mind):Wh-What was that?!

He ran and hid behind one of the spikes.The explosions were getting closer.

Izuku:What the-

The ice spikes exploded.Izuku was slammed into the wall.

Izuku:O-ow!

He felt the back of his head.It was wet.He looked at his hand.There was a bit of blood,but nothing serious.

Izuku heard footsteps,so he tried to stand.He was slightly unbalanced,but he could still walk.The footsteps were getting closer.Izuku called the person over.

Izuku:H-h-hello?

Todoroki had been close by when he heard a thud.

Todoroki:Huh?

He walked around the spikes,melting them along the way.Then,he heard a voice.

Todoroki:Who's there?

Izuku:Todor-roki?

He knew that voice.It was Midoriya.

Todoroki (in mind):That's Midoriya's voice.Why is he here?

Todoroki ran over to the sorce of the voice.

He saw Izuku,walking over to him.He was stumbling and slightly bloody,but Izuku was okay.

Todoroki:Midoriya!

Izuku looked at him and smiled.

Izuku:H-Hey Todoroki!

Todoroki:Oh my god Midoriya,are you alright?

Izuku:I-I'm fine,n-nothing too bad.

Todoroki looked away from him.

Todoroki:Midoriya,I'm sorry,I should've payed more attention!

Izuku:It's o-okay Todoroki,j-just...c-c-can we get out of h-here?It's co-cold in h-he-here.

Todoroki:Okay,but are you sure you're alright?I could carry you,only if you need me to,that is...

He blushed.Izuku smiled.

Izuku:No,n-no,I'm f-fine Todoroki.

The boys walked back to class.Both of them were okay,even though they were late.

Once they sat down at their desks,Todoroki tried to pay attention to the teacher,but he was distracted.

Todoroki (in mind):_Why _didn't I pay more attention?!He could been hurt cause of me!What if he was seriously injured?What if he needed a hospital?What if he _does _need a hospital,but he's hiding the pain?What if he _died?_

Todoroki couldn't look Izuku in the eyes for the rest of the day.He was so ashamed of what he'd done,he thought Izuku might've started to hate him.

At the end of the day,Izuku and Todoroki walked home together.Izuku noticed Todoroki's somber expression,so he decided to ask him about it.

Izuku:Todoroki?

Todoroki:Hmm?

He looked Izuku in the eyes for a second,only to look away.

Izuku:Are you okay?You look sad.

Todoroki:O-oh!No,I'm fine just...

Izuku could tell Todoroki was hiding something.He couldn't look him in the eyes,plus he had the air of a guilty person.

Izuku:No,I can tell you're not.You feel bad about this morning,right?

Todoroki looked at him and sighed.

Todoroki:It's just I...I could've really hurt you... But are you _really _sure you're okay?

Izuku sighed and gave Todoroki a gentle smile.

Izuku:I was fine this morning,and I'm fine right now.None of it was your fault.

Todoroki smiled back.

Izuku:Look,how about you come over to my house?We can hangout if you want.

Todoroki went red.

Todoroki:O-oh!Um s-s-sure.

Todoroki (in his little gay mind):_**YESSSSSSSSSS**_

Izuku:Cool!Let's go!

While walking to his house,Izuku had an idea.

Izuku:Hey Todoroki,wanna race?

Todoroki:Sure.What are the rules?

Izuku:No pushing,tripping,distracting or quirks.

Todoroki jokingly pouted.

Todoroki:_Fine._

Izuku laughed.

They made sure their shoes were tied and got into running position.

Izuku and Todoroki:3...2...1...GO!

Both boys started running.At first they were tied,but soon Izuku had the lead.In the end,Todoroki didn't beat him.

Todoroki (in mind):He's kind,smart,and athletic...He's too good to be true.

Izuku smiled at Todoroki and stuck out his hand.

Izuku:That was fun,Todoroki!Good game!

Todoroki blushed and shook his hand.

Izuku:...Why are you blushing?

Todoroki:O-oh,I'm just...tired.Yep,just timred from running,that's all.

Izuku:Oh,okay!

Todoroki (in mind): **_G o d h o w d i d t h a t _**

**_e v e n w o r k ?_**

Izuku:Now,let's go inside.

Izuku knocked on the door.His mom peered her head out.

Inko Midoriya:Oh Izuku!Welcome home!

She opened the door and hugged him.

Izuku:Hey mom.

Inko noticed Todoroki.

Inko Midoriya:Oh!Who's this?

Todoroki held his hand out

Todoroki:Shoto,Shoto Todoroki.Nice to meet you,

Mrs.Midoriya.

She shook his hand

Inko Midoriya:Such a gentlemen!

Todoroki:Thank you.

When he entered the house,Todoroki immediately took his shoes off.

Izuku:Todoroki,you don't need to do that!

Todoroki:No,it's fine.I don't want to dirty your floors.

After getting settled,Inko went off to cook,while Izuku showed Todoroki around his house

Izuku:And this is my room!I know,it probably looks stupid,but it's mine.

Izuku's room made it obvious how much of an All Might fan he was.He had All Might posters,All Might bedsheets,All Might figurines,even All Might bookshelves.Todoroki looked around the room and smiled.

Todoroki:Honestly,I think it's really cool.

Izuku blushed.

Izuku:R-really?

Todoroki:Yeah!All Might's my favorite hero too.

Izuku:Cool!

Inko Midoriya (from kitchen):Boys!Time to eat!

Izuku:Come on,dinner's ready.

Izuku and Todoroki walked back to the kitchen for dinner.They all sat down and started eating.

Inko Midoriya:So,Todoroki,how did you meet my son?

Todoroki was about to answer when Izuku gave him a worried look.

Todoroki(in mind):She doesn't know about Bakugo...

Todoroki:Oh,well Izuku was rushing to class when he slipped.He almost fell down,but I caught him.We also have the same classes.

Inko laughed.

Inko Midoriya:That's my Izuku!Always getting himself hurt one way or another!

Izuku blushed and got embarrassed.

Izuku:_Moooooooommm!_

Izuku:I'm not _always_ getting hurt!

Todoroki:You nearly fell on your face in class today...

Inko laughed harder.

Izuku:Okay,we get it,I'm clumsy!Can we talk about something else?

Inko Midoriya:Okay,Izuku.What about your quirk,Todoroki?What is it?

Todoroki:I actually have two quirks;one's Ice,the other Fire.

Inko Midoriya:Wow,you must be powerful to have gotten into U.A.!

After dinner was over,the boys helped clean up.Todoroki looked at the time

Todoroki:Oh.I didn't realize how late it was.

Izuku:Maybe you could stay the night!It's better than walking home in the dark!

Todoroki:Are-Are you sure it's ok?

Izuku:Yeah!

Inko Midoriya:I'm fine with it as long as your parents are too.

Todoroki:Thank you,Mrs.Midoriya.I'll go call my father right now.

Todoroki walked into the hallway to call his dad.Five minutes later,he walked back to the kitchen and said it was okay.

Izuku:We don't have an extra bedroom,so you're sleeping with me.

Todoroki:Oh,okay.

Todoroki (in mind):Sleeping...with Midoriya?!

They walked inside Izuku's room.

When Todoroki sat down on the bed,he noticed a scrapbook lying on Izuku's desk.He flipped through it:What he saw were a bunch of pictures from Izuku's childhood.

Todoroki (in mind):So cute!

Todoroki:Hey Midoriya,are these yours?

Izuku walked over to see what Todoroki was talking about.When he saw the scrapbook,he started to blush.

Izuku:O-oh,that old thing.Yeah,my mom used to take photos of me and put them in there.

Todoroki kept flipping through the scrapbook,but he stop when he saw a page that interested him.

It was a photo of a four-year-old Izuku,playing with a boy around the same age as him.The boy had spiky,blond hair and huge,red eyes;Izuku and the boy were running around,playing with action figures.As Todoroki flipped though more of the scrapbook's pages,he realized the same boy was in other photos as well.

Todoroki:Midoriya,who's this?

Todoroki pointed out the spiky-haired boy.

Izuku Oh!That's just me and Kacchan.

Todoroki:"Kacchan"?Wait...you mean Bakugo?

Izuku:Yeah.

Todoroki:As in Katsuki Bakugo?The Bakugo who thinks he's better than everyone?That Bakugo?

Izuku:...Yeah?

Todoroki:You two were friends?

Izuku:Yeah,our moms are best friends,so we've known each other forever.

Todoroki:Then what happened?

Izuku:Things changed after he developed a quirk.He just became...better than me.

Izuku was smiling,but he had a sad look in his eyes. Todoroki knew he must've brought up a sensitive topic,so he started talking about something else.

Todoroki:So...how long have you been a fan of All Might?

Izuku's eyes lit up like stars when he was asked about his favorite hero.

Izuku:I've been a fan of him for as long as I could remember!He's always so brave,even when he's fighting vil-

_Ring,Ring_.Todoroki's phone went off.

Todoroki:Sorry Midoriya,it's my sister.Is it okay if I talk to her?

Izuku:Oh,sure Todoroki!Do whatever you like!

Todoroki went out into the hallway to talk to his sister.

Todoroki:Hey Fuyumi.

Fuyumi:Shoto!Where are you?!

Todoroki:I already told you,I'm at a friends house.

Fuyumi:Yeah,but...you know how _he _is.

Todoroki:I know,I know.Look,I'll talk to you tomorrow,don't worry.

Fuyumi:Love you.

Todoroki smiled.

Todoroki:Love you too.

Todoroki hung up.He walked back into the room.

Todoroki:K,Midoriya,I'm-

Midoriya was just standing there,shirtless and in booty shorts.

Todoroki could see his rock-hard abs,his perfectly toned muscles.Just by looking at him,you could tell Izuku worked out often.

Todoroki turned the color of a tomato.

Izuku:Oh!S-sorry Todoroki,I should've told you before you walked in.

Todoroki:No no,it's fine.

Todoroki (in mind):...he's ripped as _hell._

Todoroki:I need to change anyways.Where's the bathroom?

Izuku:On the right.

Todoroki:Thanks.

He went to the bathroom.When Todoroki came back,he was wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts with white stripes on the sides.

When Todoroki sat back down,Izuku remembered something.

Izuku:By the way,thanks for not telling my mom about Bakugo.

Todoroki:Oh well,I had a feeling that you didn't want her to know...

Izuku:Yeah,I really don't.I would hate to ruin her friendship with Bakugo's mom.Plus,he would think I'm even more of a wimp than he already does.

Todoroki:Eh don't let him get to you.I think he's an egotistical prick!

Izuku:Language,Todoroki!

Todoroki:I'm just saying...

Izuku rolled his eyes and laughed

Todoroki yawned

Izuku:You tired too?

Todoroki:Ye-Yeah...

Izuku turned the lights off.

Izuku:I have a spare mattress you can sleep on.

Todoroki:Thanks.

Izuku:No problem.

Izuku took out the mattress and made a little makeshift bed for Todoroki.Soon,both boys drifted off to sleep.

Later that night,Todoroki felt something fall on him.

He opened his eyes.

Todoroki:Wha-What was that?

He looked around,but he couldn't find it.He realized there was what felt like a heavy weight on his chest.At first,he thought it was one of the weights Midoriya worked out with,but soon he realized it was Midoriya himself.

Todoroki (in mind): **O H M Y G O D **

Todoroki tried to move Izuku,but when he attempted to,he almost woke him up.

Todoroki blushed hard.

He realized their wasn't a way he could move Izuku without waking him up.Looking at his perfect face,he fell back asleep.


	4. Sh*t I’m Gay

The sun shone through the window,barley hitting Izuku's sleeping face.He slowly opened his eyes.

Izuku (quietly):What time is it?

He looked at his alarm clock;it read 6:03 am. Izuku turned away from it and looked at his bed.

Except he wasn't on his bed.

And he wasn't on the floor.

There was Izuku Midoriya,having just woken up on top of his friend.

Todoroki was still asleep.His shirt had pulled up a bit,and Izuku could see his muscles.He looked so peaceful.Todoroki started to open his eyes.

Todoroki:H-huh?

They stared at each other for a moment.Both boys turned cherry-red.

Izuku jumped off Todoroki as if he was made of fire (which he sorta is).

Izuku:T-Todoroki!I'm so s-sorry,I don't know what happened,I just w-woke up that way,It's not like I _intended_ to sleep on you I just-I-I—

He was starting to ramble.Todoroki was at first mystified by what happened,but soon he started to remember last night.

Todoroki:Midoriya?

Izuku looked at him,still pink in the face.

Izuku:Y-yeah?

Todoroki:It's okay.You didn't mean to roll on top of me.

Izuku smiled.

Izuku:C'mon,lets get ready.

The boys got up and started to get ready.They were about to leave the room when Izuku realized something.

Izuku:Uh,Todoroki?

Izuku and Todoroki looked down at their clothes;Todoroki was still in his pajamas,and Izuku was still in booty shorts.

Izuku (yelling):Moooooommmm!Do you know where our clothes are?

Inko Midoriya (yelling):They're in the laundry room,dear.

Izuku thanked his mom and got their uniforms.After they got dressed,Izuku and Todoroki went down for breakfast.

As they sat down to eat,Izuku was wondering something.

Izuku (in mind):Did Todoroki already _know _I was on him?I should ask him...but not in the house,since mom might hear...

After they finished,they got their stuff and walked to school.

Izuku:Hey,Todoroki?

Todoroki:Yeah?

Izuku:Did-did you know I was on you before I did?

Todoroki chuckled.

Todoroki:Actually,I was awake when you rolled onto me.At first,I thought you were something else,but then I realized it was you.Tried to get you off,but I knew it would wake you up.

Izuku blushed a little.

Izuku:Sorry for rolling on you...

Todoroki:No,it's fine.But I was wondering...

Izuku:Wondering what?

Todoroki looked into his deep,green eyes.

Todoroki:...was I comfortable?

Izuku started laughing. Todoroki joined in.

As Bakugo walked out of his house,he heard laughter.He saw Izuku and Todoroki,laughing like idiots.

Bakugo (in mind):The f*ck is d*mn Half n' half doing with Deku?!

When they were younger,Bakugo was really protective of Deku.He never showed it,but he actually _cared _about him,as if they were brothers.But when he found out about Deku being quirkless,he just...stopped.Bakugo knew he was worthless,not of any use.But he _still_ had those instincts.He learned how to bury them down,and eventually forgot they even existed in the first place.But here they were,and they were telling Bakugo to get rid of Half n' half before he could even **_think about hurting the little nerd._**

He started walking to school,thinking about what he could do.

Todoroki and Izuku walked into the school and entered the classroom.As they took their seats,Bakugo entered the room,looking angrier than usual.He shot a look at Todoroki before sitting down.

Todoroki:What's his problem?

Mr.Aizawa entered the classroom,looking as tired as usual.

Mr.Aizawa:Alright class,settle down,settle down.

After everyone sat down,Aizawa continued.

Mr.Aizawa:Today,after homeroom,you are having all-day Heroics with All Might

Right when he said that,everyone go excited.All Might was super powerful,the no.1 hero,and almost every kid's idol.Izuku,who'd adored him for as long as he could remember,was lucky enough to become the ninth wielder of One for All,All Might's quirk.

Aizawa cleared his throat.

Mr.Aizawa:I said _after_ homeroom.You're still stuck with me for awhile.

Kaminari raised his hand.

Mr.Aizawa:Yes Kaminari?

Kaminari:But why do we need to have homeroom class?I mean,if it's anything like yesterday,all we're gonna do is tal-

Out of nowhere,the teacher's scarf wrapped itself around Kaminari and squeezed him.Aizawa's eyes glowed red.

Mr.Aizawa:**_Because I said so.Am I clear?_**

1-A:Yes sir,Mr.Aizawa.

He let go of Kaminari.

Izuku looked at him and noticed the goggles around his neck.He put two and two together.

He raised his hand.

Mr.Aizawa:What is it,Midoriya?

Izuku:You're Eraserhead,aren't you?The Erasure hero?

Everyone looked between the two.Some were surprised.Others plain confused.How was this tired-looking man a hero?

Aizawa started to laugh.

Mr.Aizawa:Heh.Took you long enough.

He looked around at all of the confused faces.

Mr.Aizawa:If you know anything about this school,you should know most teachers here are heroes.

Aizawa checked the time.

Mr.Aizawa:Since our time got wasted with stupid questions—

He looked a Kaminari,who was red in the face.

Mr.Aizawa:You can use the rest of the time to chat.

Aizawa left the classroom.Once he was gone,everyone started talking about their Heroics class.

Bakugo walked up behind Todoroki.

Bakugo:Oi,Half n' half.

Todoroki sighed and turned around.

Todoroki:What do you want?

Bakugo:I need to talk to you in private.

Todoroki:Okay?

They walked out of the classroom.Out of nowhere,Bakugo pushed Todoroki into the wall.

Todoroki:The hell?!

Bakugo:Look,you f*cking wimp.I saw you with that d*mn nerd today.I'm only telling you this once;_Don't.you.dare.touch.Deku._Unless you want the sh*t beat out of you,and if so,_be my guest._

He let go of Todoroki.

Bakugo:And don't you dare tell that nerd what I said,or I'll f*ck your a*s up so hard you won't be able to sit down for a month.

Bakugo walked back inside the the classroom.

Todoroki (in mind):...sheesh

Todoroki walked back inside as well.

Later,a huge,buff,blonde-haired man with a big smile dashed inside.

All Might:I AM HERE!!!

Everyone sat down eagerly,ready for whatever All Might was teaching them.

All Might:Everyone,get your hero costumes on!Today's One on One hero training!

If someone outside of the classroom heard them,they would of thought an explosion went off inside (which one could have,via Bakugo).

While everyone was cheering,All Might called Izuku over.

All Might:Young Midoriya,do you remember what I told you?

Izuku:Ye-Yes sir!

All Might:You don't have full control of your power.Remember the egg in the microwave,even though it's super boring.I don't want you injuring yourself.

All Might (in mind):Or others,for that matter...

Izuku:Y-Yes sir!

Izuku walked back to his desk and sat down.

All Might:Ok Students!Are you ready?!

1-A:Yes Sir!

All Might:Then let's get going.To the Training Area!

When they made it outside,they were inside some sort of arena.Izuku already knew what was coming,and he was terrified.Todoroki glanced over at Izuku.He could tell something was wrong.

Todoroki:Midoriya?Are you okay?

Izuku gulped

Izuku:I-it's just I—we're being pa-paired with the other st-students and I j-j-just—what if I'm paired with K-Ka-Kacchan or y-you?I-I don't wanna h-hurt my friends...

Todoroki smiled

Todoroki:Even if we are paired together,it won't change anything.I won't get hurt.Besides,the more I know about your quirk,the closer I am to knowing how you cheated in that race.

Izuku laughed and pretended to be mad.

Izuku:Todoroki!I didn't cheat!

Todoroki:We'll see...

Izuku playfully shoved Todoroki

Todoroki laughed,He shoved Izuku right back

While they were playing around,Bakugo was watching them.He was fuming.

Bakugo (in mind):I thought I f*cking told Half n' Half to stay away from the d*mn nerd!

He was _mad._He wanted to run up the b*stard and blow his face off.But he was _pretty sure_ his mom would kill him for doing that.

All Bakugo could do in that moment was think of ways to get rid of the little sh*t.

All Might called out and caught the attention of class 1-A.He held a fish bowl in his hands.

All Might:Let's see who's going first,YOU BUNCH OF NEWBIES!

He shook the container around.

All Might:And the first fighters are...

He pulled out two pieces of paper.

All Might:Midoriya And Kirishima!

Both boys were nervous.They didn't want to fight,being friends and all,plus neither knew what the other's quirk was.

They walked into the arena.

Izuku:Sorry about this,Kirishima!

Kirishima looked at him and smiled.

Kiri:Don't worry Midoriya just try your-

He made an X symbol as they turned to rock

Kiri:HARDEST!

Izuku started laughing.

Izuku:Was that a pun?

Kiri:Yep!

He glanced over at All Might,who was staring at him and smiling.It's was creepy,yet comforting.

All of a sudden,Kirishima came at him,his arms looking as if they were made of rock.

Izuku dodged quickly.

Izuku (in mind):So that's his quirk...

Kirishima tried attacking once more.He dodged,but not as fast as before.There was a stinging sensation on Izuku's arm.When he looked down,there was a gash.

Kiri:Sorry Midoriya!

Izuku (in mind):I can't use my quirk without getting injured,but I still need a plan...

Looking at Kirishima,he got an idea.

Izuku (in mind):All quirks have limitations...and with a quirk like his...

Kirishima charged again,and once again izuku dodged,but he knew Kirishima was starting to get tired.Kirishima jumped into the air and attacked,this time aiming for a punch.He was powerful,yet close to his limit.Izuku looked for an opening.He noticed the arm Kirishima was punching with.It was risky,but he had to try.

Izuku focused his power into one of the toes on his right foot.He jumped and met Kirishima in the air.Right before he could land a hit on him,Izuku grabbed his fist and body slammed him to earth.Kirishima hardened himself just in time,so neither of them were seriously hurt.

Everyone was jaw dropped. Izuku barely used his power,yet he was still able to beat Kirishima.They got off the ground and stood up.Midoriya stuck out his hand.

Izuku:Good job Kirishima!Sorry about body slamming you...

Kirishima gave a sharp-toothed smile and shook his hand.

Kirishima:No need to apologize,Midoriya!That was super manly!But I'll beat you next time!

Izuku smiled.

Izuku:I'm counting on it!

All Might:Midoriya wins!

When they left the arena,Izuku was bombarded with a million questions.

Kamanari:How did you do that?!

Tsuyu:Is that your quirk?

Jiro:Is your quirk super strength?

Izuku:It's a move I picked up,but no,super strength _isn't_ my quirk.

He walked over to Todoroki.

Izuku:Hey Todoroki!

Todoroki smiled

Todoroki:Hey Midoriya.Are you okay?

Izuku looked at his arm.He forgot about the cut,but it stopped bleeding and didn't look too bad.

Izuku:Don't worry,Todoroki.It's just a cut,I'll be fine.

Todoroki:Oh,okay.But how did you beat Kirishima?

Izuku gave a mischievous smile.

Izuku:Well everyone has limitations,right?All I had to do was tire him out.When he attempted punching me,he had almost hit his limit,so I took my chance and beat him.

Todoroki was impressed

Todoroki(in mind):Why must he be so amazing.

Kacchan was real p*ssed.Deku was a quirkless nobody,and that's all he'd ever be!_How_ was he able to do _that?_

All Might:Next fighters are...

All Might took two slips of paper out of the fish bowl.

All Might:Kamanari and Ashido!

They walked into the arena.Ashido had pink hair,pink skin (literally),a black sclera (aka the white part of your eye),and little horns on her head.

Kaminari ran forward,ready to electrocute her,when Ashido shot some sort of goop from her hands.Kaminari slipped on it and fell.

All Might:Ashido wins!

They left the arena.Everyone was either laughing at Kamanari or pitying him.

Izuku and Todoroki ran up to Kaminari to ask him about it.

Izuku:Hey,Kamanari.You okay?

Kaminari:Well,besides feeling like a total idiot,I'm perfectly fine.

Kaminari:Plus,I think her quirk is acid.

Todoroki:Why's that?

Kaminari:When my shoe touched her goop,it burned a hole in it.

Izuku:C'mon,look on the bright side.At least...

He stopped for a second.

Izuku:...Actually,I don't know what I can say.

Kaminari:_Woooow._I've must've really SLIPPED UP.

Todoroki started laughing.Midoriya did too.

Todoroki(in mind):His laugh is adorable.I need to make him laugh more...

Todoroki again realized what he was thinking.

Todoroki(in mind):F*CK,I'M STRAIGHT!

Soon,everyone had fought;Uraraka and Iida,Tokoyami and Hagakure,Tsuyu And Jiro,Momo and Shoji,Ojiro and Mineta,Koda and Sero,Rikido and Aoyama.The only ones left were...

All Might:Todoroki and Bakugo!

Everyone looked a little scared;both boys were very powerful,yet intimidating.

Todoroki was about to walk in,but Bakugo shoved him out of the way.

Bakugo:Your a*s is grass,Half n' Half.

Todoroki was going to say something back,but he then heard someone say his name.

Izuku:Todoroki...

He walked over to Todoroki.

Todoroki:Yes Midoriya?

Izuku:Todoroki,Please be careful.You know how Kacchan can be...

Todoroki smiled

Todoroki:No need to worry Midoriya.I'll be fine.

Izuku tried to smile,but it was obvious that he was worried.

All Might came up from behind and put his hand on his shoulder

All Might:Do not worry,Young Midoriya...Young Shoto is very powerful.

Izuku blushed a little

Izuku:I-I know.

All Might didn't really understand Young Midoriya's blushing,so he let it go

All Might:Students,are you ready?

Todoroki:Yes sir.

Kacchan:Hell Yeah!

Bakugo ran after Todoroki,launching a full fledged attack.Todoroki surrounded him in ice.He was practically incased in it.Todoroki was about to walk away when the ice exploded.Bakugo he was furious

Bakugo:HALF N' HALF,YOU ICY BAS*ARD!!

Todoroki smirked.He didn't care what Bakugo did,he was too amused by how much he tried to attack.For a second,he let his guard down.Bakugo used it as an opportunity and came from behind.He used an explosion to hit him in the back of the head.Todoroki was flung forward,and he tried to catch himself with his ice but ended up making a deep cut in his arm.He stood back up and attempted to attack.He wasn't going to lose that easily.

Everyone was just starting to realize how dangerous this was getting.The other students were terrified,and All Might was trying to stop the fight.

Todoroki shot ice spikes at Bakugo,but he kept dodging them.Bakugo aimed another blast at him.Todoroki tried to dodge,but he still got hit.He tried to stand,but he could barely feel his leg.

Todoroki looked up at Bakugo.He knew this was the end.'Mercy' was clearly not in Bakugo's vocabulary,so there was no point in asking for it.

Izuku was watching Todoroki closely;he was hurt bad.He realized that if Bakugo blasted him,Todoroki was done for.At first,Izuku was scared.But then he started getting angry.He wasn't just going to stand here and watch his best friend get beaten up by some jerk.So Izuku did something that was both very brave and very stupid;he jumped into the arena and started running torward Bakugo.Everyone started yelling at him,telling him to get out before he died.But Izuku didn't care.This was about Todoroki,not him.

Bakugo heard everyone yelling and turned around.

Bakugo:DEKU!

Todoroki looked over to see what was going on.All he saw was a murderous Bakugo and...

**_Midoriya._**

Todoroki:_Midoriya,NO!_

Kacchan ran an at him,hands blazing,ready to kill him.And Izuku was ready to Texas smash his face in

There was that moment right before impact.Time slowed down,and only Todoroki could see the outcome.Izuku,his best friend,was going to die to protect him.And Bakugo will be p*ssed as hell that Deku,small,weak,worthless Deku,had ever thought that he could be the hero...

The moment they touched,there was a huge explosion.Todoroki was finally able to stand up.

Todoroki:Midoriya!

He had no idea how the other students felt about what happened.Everything was silent.It was just him,Bakugo,and Midoriya.Todoroki looked at his injuries;He had been knocked out by the force of the blast.Izuku's right arm was broken,along with his leg.He picked Izuku up bridal style and looked at Bakugo.He was banged up,but it wasn't as bad a Izuku.

Out of nowhere,Todoroki felt a surge of anger;Izuku just put himself inharm's way,and had gotten _seriously injured,_yet Bakugo didn't seem to care the slightest.At that moment,all Todoroki wanted to do was beat his a*s so hard,his injuries would be worse than Midoriya's.

Todoroki(yelling):WHAT THE F*CK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO USED TO BE FRIENDS!!

Todoroki carried Izuku all the way to the nurse.She took one look at them and freaked.

Recovery girl:Oh dear!What happened?

Todoroki looked at her,he could barley get the words out.

Todoroki:Hero Tr-training.

Recovery girl:Well that explains it!

She had Todoroki lay don on one of the beds while she layed Izuku on the other one.

Recovery girl healed Todoroki first.Then she asked him about Izuku's injuries.Todoroki explained his arm and leg.

Recovery girl:Broke his toe,too.

Todoroki:What?

Recovery girl:Broken twice,by the looks of it.

Todoroki:Oh...

She kissed Izuku's forehead.Soon,he was healed as well.

Recovery girl:I'll go tell your homeroom teacher.Heaven knows what he'll do.

The nurse left the room.

He got off his bed and sat next to Midoriya's.Todoroki layed his head next to his chest.

Todoroki (in mind):He must've broken his toe during his fight with Kirishima.Why didn't Midoriya tell me?

He already knew why.As long as he's known Midoriya,he's never asked for help.Izuku always helped others, but never let others help him.

Todoroki started to cry.

Todoroki:You shouldn't have done that...you should've stayed out of the arena...

He kept crying until he fell asleep on Izuku's chest.All Might walked in,still in his super form.He saw Todoroki on Midoriya's chest.Todoroki woke up.He went pink.

Todoroki:O-oh hello,All Might sir!

All Might:Hello,Young Todoroki.How is he?

Todoroki:H-He's ok...

All Might:That was a brave thing,he did today

Todoroki blushed.

Todoroki:Yeah,he's awesome...

At this moment,All Might realized how Todoroki felt about Izuku.

**Thus Dad Might Was Born.**

Izuku opened his eyes

Izuku:H-Hey guys

Tears filled Todorokis eyes.He hugged Izuku.

Todoroki:Don't do that for me again!You could've been killed!

Izuku blushed.

The hug ended when All Might grabbed Todoroki's shoulder.

All Might:Mind if I speak to Young Midoriya?

Todoroki:N-no,not at all!

Todoroki walked out and waited in the hall

All Might:Midoriya,Why?

Izuku:Why What?

All Might:Why did you save Todoroki?

Izuku:O-Oh well he's my best friend.I couldn't just stand there and watch him get hurt.Besides,he's helped me more times than I can count.

All Might looked over at the door.He could see red hair and a blue eye,but the minute Todoroki saw him,he took his head out of the doorframe.

All Might:I know,but he was very worried

Izuku had tears in his eyes.

Izuku:I-I know,but I had to protect him

All might sighed.

All Might:Midoriya,my boy,it's ok.

He walked out.Todoroki came back in.

Todoroki:U-um,here's your bag!

Izuku:Oh Th-Thanks!

After Izuku was ready they started walking home.Todoroki couldn't let go what happened.

Izuku knew something was wrong.

Izuku:Todoroki what's wrong?

Todoroki turned to him.

Todoroki:Wh-Why did you help me?

Izuku:Why do people keep asking me that?

Todoroki:Because!You got hurt!What even happened?

Izuku:My quirk is just...really powerful.

Todoroki:Please don't hurt your self for me.

Izuku:...But I always hurt myself.

Then it came the end of the road(literally).

Todoroki:Well,cya tomorrow Midoriya!

Izuku:Bye Todoroki!!

When Todoroki got home,he went straight to bed.He was too tired to eat.

_Todoroki was sitting on Midoriya's bed.With a_

_ soft click,Izuku,shirtless,locked the door._

_ Izuku:So..._

_He turned off the lights._

_ Izuku:You've been interested in me for a while,_

_ huh?_

_ Todoroki nodded._

_ Izuku walked over to the bed._

_ Izuku:And you really want me?_

_ Todoroki:Yes._

_ Izuku:Well,for tonight,..._

_ He got on the bed and positioned himself _

_ above Todoroki._

_ Izuku:I'm all yours~_

_ Todoroki leaned in for a kiss..._

Todoroki woke up from his dream.It was 2:49 am

Todoroki:...Sh*t.

Todoroki:I'm gay.


	5. Phase 1

Two weeks had passed since Todoroki realized he's gay.Every night,he dreamed about Midoriya.And every day he tried to act as if they were only friends.

Todoroki woke up on the floor.That night,he had been dreaming of him and Izuku kissing under a sky full of stars

Todoroki:God,I'm hopeless.

As he got ready for school that morning,a million things went through his head.

Todoroki(in mind):Maybe I should ask him today?But what if he's straight?Or what if he's already dating someone?Oh god,what if he's asexual?

Fuyumi:Shoto?

Todoroki:Yeah?

Fuyumi:...you've been brushing your teeth for fifteen minutes.

He looked at his toothbrush.

Todoroki:Oh yeah,guess I have.

Todoroki finally got ready and walked to Izuku's house.Ever since their sleepover,him and Izuku had been walking to school together.

Izuku walked out of his house.He smiled when he saw Todoroki.

Izuku:Hey Todoroki!

Todoroki:Morning Midoriya.

Izuku:You ready to go?

Todoroki:Yeah.

As they walked,Izuku wondered something.

Izuku:Todoroki,can I ask you something?

Todoroki:Hm?

Izuku:Why don't you ever talk about your family?

Todoroki looked away for a second. Izuku could tell it was a sensitive topic.

Izuku:I-it's okay if you don't wanna tell me!

Todoroki:Okay...

There was an awkward silence.

Izuku:So...wanna race?

Relieved,Todoroki started running.

Izuku:Hey!No cheating!

They ran all the way to U.A.

Todoroki:And Shoto Todoroki is the winner!

Izuku:THAT'S BECAUSE SHOTO TODOROKI _CHEATED._

Todoroki:You have no proof!

Izuku laughed.They walked into the school.

Todoroki and Izuku sat down at their desks and started talking.Kaminari stared at them.

Kaminari:Hey Kirishima?

Kirishima:What's up dude?

Kaminari:Aren't Todoroki and Midoriya,like,really close?

Kirishima:Well yeah,they're best friends.

Kaminari:I know,but I mean _really _close.They're always together.They come to class together,they hangout at school together,they leave school together.Heck,they may even hang after school together.

Kirishima:Ok,so?

Kaminari:So?Isn't it a little odd?

Kirishima:Well,it's probably because of how Midoriya and Todoroki met.

Kaminari:How _did_ they meet?

Kirishima:On our first day,Bakugo was trying to murder him.He almost did,but Todoroki swooped in and saved Midoriya.They've been friends ever since.

Kaminari:But dude,Todoroki's so _protective _of him.Like,when Midoriya got hurt to protect him from Bakugo,Todoroki was _p*ssed._He was cursing and crying.Plus,he stayed with Midoriya until he woke up.

Kirishima:Hmm...You're right,but we still have no idea if they're just friends or not.

Just then,Izuku's hand brushed against Todoroki's.Todoroki went red.

Izuku:Oh!Sorry,Todoroki!

Todoroki:It's f-fine,Midoriya.

Todoroki (in mind):Ohhhhhhh gooodddd,he touched my hannnnnndddd.

Kirishima and Kaminari looked at each other,then looked back at Todoroki and Midoriya.

Kirishima walked over to the two.

Kirishima:Hey,Midoriya!Can I borrow Todoroki for a sec?Thanks!

He grabbed Todoroki by the arm and lead him towards the hallway.Kaminari followed.

When they were out of the classroom.Kirishima let go of him.Him and Kaminari had a mischievous grins on their faces

Kirishima:Dude,we need to talk.

Todoroki:About what?

Kaminari:About how _you_ feel about _Midoriya~_

Todoroki blushed.

Todoroki:I-I don't kn-know what your t-ta-talking about.

Kirishima:It's obvious you have a crush on him.

Todoroki:Yeah,so what if I do?

Kamanari:_We're_ going to help you win him over.

Todoroki:Really?But how?I don't even know if he's straight or not.

Kirishima:Look,we have a plan-

Kaminari:We do?

Kirishima:-that will tell us just that.

Todoroki:What is it?

Kaminari:Yeah,what is it?

Kirishima whispered it to them.

Kaminari:That could work...

Todoroki:It seems alright.Now,let's get back to class before we get in trouble.

They walked into the classroom and sat back down

Aizawa:Okay class,I need to inform you about a trip we will be taking soon.

As Aizawa talked,Todoroki thought about the plan.Would it _really work?_

Aizawa:This trip will also be a training trip,so you better be ready.Class dismissed.

During their next class,Kirishima wrote down a note a gave it to Izuku.He read it and responded back.

At lunch,Todoroki was about to get his food when Izuku walked up to him.

Izuku:Hey Todoroki!Wanna eat with Kirishima,Kaminari,and me?

Todoroki:Oh,um,s-sure.

Bakugo was watching.It made him p*ssed.

After Todoroki got his food,Bakugo walked over to him and smacked the tray out of his hands.

Todoroki:Uh...okay?

He walked over to Midoriya's table.

Izuku:Hey Todoroki!Are you not hungry?

Todoroki:I had food,but I dropped my tray.

Izuku:We can share mine,if you'd like.

Bakugo (in mind):Sh*t,I made it worse.

Todoroki:Oh,th-thanks Midoriya.

He sat down with Izuku.

Izuku:So,Kirishima,what were you saying in class earlier?About hanging out?

Kirishima:Yeah!Me and Kaminari were thinking about hanging at his place.

Izuku:What about Todoroki?Can he come?

Todoroki:I'm actually busy this afternoon.Sorry.

He wasn't actually busy,but Todoroki had to tell Midoriya that.It was all part of the plan.

Kaminari:Aww man.I was hoping to see how drunk you'd get before passing out.

Izuku:Kaminari!

Kaminari laughed.

Kaminari:I'm kidding!

They all started laughing.

After school,Kaminari brought Izuku and Kirishima over to his house.

His house was small and chaotic-looking,but you could tell it was Kaminari's.They walked inside.

Kaminari:I know it's a bit messy,but I live here,so don't start-

Just then,Kaminari's mom walked in.She looked a lot like Kaminari,with the triangular-shaped eyes and yellow hair.Unlike her son,her hair had no streak and was shaved on one side.She had reddish-orange eyes as well.

Ms.Kaminari:Hi,Denki!Are these your friends?

Kamanari:Yeah.Hey mom,is it okay if they stay here for a bit?

Ms.Kaminari:I'm fine with it as long as their parents are.

Kaminari:Thanks!

The group walked into Kaminari's room.It looked a lot like one of those stores at the mall that sold whatever they could find.

Izuku:Your mom's really nice,Kaminari.

Kamanari:Yeah,but lying to her is practically impossible.

Kirishima:What should we do now?

He was legitimately asking this question,having not planned this far.

Kaminari:How about 7 questions?So we can know each other better than we already do.

Kirishima:Don't you mean 20 questions?

Kaminari:Same difference.

Izuku:That sounds like fun.

Kamanari:Okay.First question...Midoriya!When's your birthday?

Izuku:July 15th.What do I do now?

Kaminari:After you're answered a question,you ask someone else a question.And you have to pay attention,because you're going to repeat everyone's answers later.

Kirishima:...this is nothing like 20 questions.

Izuku:Okay...Kirishima!Who's your best friend?

Kirishima:Oof,that's hard.Even though I have more than one best friend,I'll go with Ashido.I've known her the longest.

Kaminari gave a dramatic gasp.

Kaminari (in sad voice):I'm hurt.

They all laughed.

Kirishima:Okay,Kaminari!How did you manifest your quirk?

Kaminari:Oh yeah...the day before my forth birthday,my parents set about 20 balloons in my room.When I came into the kitchen the next morning,I had 12 balloons covering me.The other eight followed me out.

Kaminari:Midoriya!Why does Bakugo call you Deku?

Izuku:Easy.He's been calling me that for years.Kacchan uses the nickname to tell me how worthless I am.

Kamanari:...harsh.

Izuku:Okay,Kirishima!Who has the most powerful quirk in our class?

Kirishima:It's obviously you.Remember how you body slammed me on the second day?

Izuku:Me?What about Kacchan,or Tokoyami,or Todoroki,or _you_?I wasn't even using it to my fullest extent!

Kirishima and Kaminari gaped.Then Kaminari started hacking.

Kaminari:Ack-!Oh g-god,I swallowed a bug!

Kirishima:_You haven't used your quirk to your full extent?HOW?_

Izuku:It's really powerful,and I didn't want to hurt you.

Kirishima:That makes sense.Kaminari,what's your parents like?

Kaminari:Well,my mom is really nice.She's a caring person,plus she doesn't freak out like other parents do.My dad,on the other hand,is always chill.He's a carefree guy,but he tends to not take things seriously.

Kaminari:Kirishima,why are your teeth sharp?

Kirishima:Idk.They just are.

If there was any time to ask him,it's was then.The whole point of hanging out that day was to see if Todoroki had a chance with Izuku.

Kirishima:Midoriya!Which gender do you prefer?

Izuku:O-oh!Umm...

Kaminari:It's okay dude!We're your friends!

Izuku:Okay...I'm actually bisexual.

Kirishima:Really?Have you come out?

Izuku:Yep...just right now.

Kaminari:Hold up,we're the first people you've told?

Izuku:Yeah...don't tell anyone okay?Only if you need to.

Kirishima:We promise.

He nudged Kaminari in the arm.

Kaminari:O-oh yeah,promise or whatever.

Izuku looked at him,questioning if he came out to the right people.

They kept asking each other questions until Kirishima was last.

Izuku:Okay,Kirishima.Do you have a crush?

Kirishima:Yeah...but no judging.Especially you Kaminari.

Kaminari pretended to get mad.

Kaminari:Me?!But what about Midoriya?

Kirishima:I know he won't.You,on other hand...

Kaminari:Ugh,fiinnnneee.

Kirishima:Okay...my crush is...

He looked at the time on his phone.

Kirishima:Oh,gotta go.Welp,bye.

Kaminari:Wait wha-

Izuku:Yeah,I should too.My mom's probably worried.

They started to walk out.Kaminari followed.

Kamanari:Yeah,but-

Kirishima and Izuku:Bye,Kaminari.

They both walked out.Kaminari yelled at Kirishima,even though he probably couldn't here him.

Kaminari (yelling):WHO'S YOUR CRUSH?

He walked back inside.

Five minutes later,Kirishima called Kaminari.He answered.

Kaminari:You're a d*ck.

Kirishima (on phone):I know.But hey,phase one is complete.Time for phase two.

Kaminari:...what's phase two?

Kirishima:Getting Midoriya interested.

Author's Note:

Some of the things in here are just head canons.I have no idea what Kaminari's mom looks like,why Kirishima has sharp teeth,or how Kaminari developed his quirk in the first place.

Also,the reason I changed it from addressing Katsuki as 'Kacchan' to addressing him as 'Bakugo'

was because,in canon,only Izuku calls him Kacchan.


	6. Hiatus,Im sorry

Hey guys,Sadly I'm putting this series on hiatus for awhile,I need a break and I have to many things going on,I'm truly sorry but He made me gay will be back soon,I promise


End file.
